


when the teeth come out

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, basically renhyuck are bossy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: "You're not the first person we've invited into our bed," Donghyuck says with a laugh. His hand lingers on the nape of Renjun's neck, fingers stroking back and forth in the way one might absentmindedly pet a cat. Automatic. Familiar."You won't be the last, either,” Renjun adds.Doyoung smiles. Two can play at this game. "Then I'll just have to settle for being the best."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	when the teeth come out

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user englishsummerrain writes 00+hyungline?? NOT CLICKBAIT??

"You're not the first person we've invited into our bed," Donghyuck says with a laugh. His hand lingers on the nape of Renjun's neck, fingers stroking back and forth in the way one might absentmindedly pet a cat. Automatic. Familiar.

"You won't be the last, either,” Renjun adds. There’s a confidence in his smile — something different from the face he wears on stage, something more natural, a little smug.

Doyoung smiles. Two can play at this game. "Then I'll just have to settle for being the best."

Renjun raises an eyebrow, glancing at Donghyuck before he answers. “You’ve got some stiff competition.”

Doyoung isn’t sure if he should laugh or not. How many people have Donghyuck and Renjun fucked? When he’d first heard the news they were together, he’d thought of them as a normal couple. Cute. A little violent with each other — but he and Taeyong were the same. He knew Renjun adored Donghyuck, and — from Donghyuck’s tendency to answer the question of ‘who are you texting?’ with Renjun — that they spoke a lot.

Apart from that? Not much. Donghyuck essentially flirting with Renjun through him on Awkward Brothers had been close to embarrassing for him, but the way the two of them had interacted had also been eye opening. They were close. Familiar. Maybe a little too dangerous together — because the last thing Donghyuck needed was a partner in crime. But the first thing he needed was a lover, and Renjun provided that in droves.

“I’m a good performer,” Doyoung says. He doesn’t flinch under their gazes — though it’s hard. He feels like he’s walked into a trap — like he’d thought he was the hunter before but now he realises he’s the prey. A rabbit chased by foxes.

Renjun laughs. He takes a step forward, Donghyuck’s hand sliding down his back and dropping to his side as Renjun moves into Doyoung’s personal space. He hand comes up to cup Doyoung’s cheek and he grins, thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. “Show me, then,” he says, lips brushing against Doyoung’s.

He’s a good kisser. There’s a lingering taste of cake on his lips and he’s gentle — but firm — pressing tiny kisses to Doyoung’s bottom lip, running his tongue across the seam of his mouth, threading his other hand in his hair.

He tastes sweet. Doyoung finds he wants to chase the taste — chase Renjun, pressing back against him. He wraps a hand around his hip and brings the other up to grip at his shirt, and hears Donghyuck laugh.

“You look good,” Donghyuck says. Renjun pulls away and turns back to Donghyuck, shooting him a look.

“Shut up,” he says. Donghyuck laughs.

“I can’t compliment you now?”

“I know what you’re doing. I’ll get to you next.”

When Renjun comes back to him it’s with more intent this time. Less tentative, less testing the waters. He licks into Doyoung’s mouth, dropping his hand from his hair to flatten it against his bare chest, slipping it under his shirt and mapping out his skin. It’s almost aggressive — and that’s another surprise. Renjun pops one of the buttons on his shirt and Doyoung lets out a noise of alarm, swallowed by Renjun’s mouth against his. Flames lick inside his stomach, and he feels something stir.

He opens his eyes, glancing to the side where Donghyuck is standing. They make eye contact and Donghyuck smirks, raising his eyebrows at him.

Smug little shit. He always grins like he knows something everyone else doesn’t — like he’s a collector of secrets, hoarding them as a dragon might hoard gold. Renjun makes a noise of irritation and Doyoung realises he’d stopped kissing him — he goes back to him with a renewed fervor, still trying to puzzle out exactly what’s happening.

Had they planned this? Surely not. Doyoung himself hadn’t known they were supposed to be having a V LIVE until about four hours ago, when one of their managers had informed him Renjun was coming over for dinner. He sure as hell hadn’t known Johnny and Taeyong would be out (he doesn’t even know where they are at the moment). There’s no way they’d known, and yet he gets the feeling he’s been outwitted all the same.

Donghyuck has had enough, apparently. Renjun lets out a noise of surprise and Donghyuck’s hands are suddenly between them, feeling up Renjun’s chest, Donghyuck’s body flattening against his back.

“How’s this?” Donghyuck asks. Renjun breaks the kiss, ever so slightly, breath hot and wet against Doyoung’s mouth.

“Stop fishing for compliments,” he says. He presses another kiss to Doyoung’s lips. “You know I love you.”

“ _You know I love you_ ,” Donghyuck repeats, mocking him. Renjun squirms between them, letting out a small gasp, and Doyoung realises Donghyuck is flicking at his nipples. “Don’t you like being between two hot men?”

“Really? I only see one.”

“That’s not very nice to Doyoung-hyung.”

Renjun groans, bowing, his forehead bumping into Doyoung’s nose. It causes something to light in Doyoung’s gut and he slides his hand around from where it rests on Renjun’s hip to cup his ass, drawing another groan from him.

"Don't be mean," Renjun pants, hips twitching forward.

"I'll do what I want," Donghyuck says. He grins at Doyoung and tilts his head to the side, his hand coming up to cup at his cheek and tug him towards him.

"Rude," Renjun mutters, but Doyoung doesn't have time to process it.

He can't say he's thought of kissing Donghyuck much — not until the very moment he and Renjun had proposed this whole thing, really — but now that it's happening he suddenly finds himself very into it.

Donghyuck kisses like he has something to prove. His lips are soft and plush and despite the body between them it's far less awkward than he'd imagined. Donghyuck doesn't waste time — he doesn't tease the way Renjun had. He just _goes_ for it, showing Doyoung exactly what he's been missing out on. What's about to come his way.

It's hot. Doyoung can't deny it. It's even hotter when Donghyuck relinquishes him back to Renjun — when he finds Renjun's fingers undoing his buttons, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. The air is warm and humid and yet he still finds goosebumps breaking out across his skin — a thought of what's happening.

He's in Donghyuck's room, in their dorm, with Donghyuck and _Renjun_. Renjun's hands are exploring the planes of his back and his mouth is on his jaw and Donghyuck is pressed against Renjun's back, kissing his neck, drawing the sweetest sounds from him.

"You have a nice body, hyung," Renjun murmurs.

"I told you he did," Donghyuck says. "Why do you never believe me?"

"Like to see the evidence with my own eyes."

"Are you satisfied?"

Renjun presses a kiss to Doyoung's jaw, sucking a little hard at his skin — so hard he's worried for a second he'll be left with a mark, before he remembers they don't have any schedules, and that all he'll have to face is the wrath of Taeyong's prying eyes.

Oh, that's a thought. Renjun's mouth left on his skin — bruises from this whole experience.

That's a thought, and Doyoung finds he likes it.

Renjun has a hand splayed against his stomach, his other digging into his obliques. His fingers tighten and Doyoung shivers, eliciting another laugh from Renjun.

"I'm satisfied," Renjun says. "Are you, hyung?"

How's he even supposed to answer that? He doesn't know what he's looking for, or what he wants — apart from the vague burning in his stomach that tells him he'd really like someone's hand around his dick at some point or another.

"Sure," he says, hesitant.

"You don't sound it." It's less of a statement, more of a coo. A tease. "What do you want? How can we satisfy you?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck purrs. His hands have slipped down — they're in Renjun's pants now, stroking at him, turning Renjun's breath into wet pants against the skin of his neck. "Renjun was thinking of letting you fuck him. Would you like that? He's very good."

"The best you'll ever have," Renjun says. He nips at Doyoung's skin, kissing down his neck, his hands roaming lower and lower, until he's cupping Doyoung through his pants. Doyoung lets out a groan and throws his head back, hips twitching into Renjun's hand, something surging up his throat.

"Yeah?" he gasps.

"We're not liars," Donghyuck says with a laugh. "You're used to taking orders from me too, aren't you?" he adds. He trails a finger up Doyoung's chest, tracing the curve of his pectoral.

Doyoung _shivers_ . He's already overwhelmed — there's something in their voices that draws him to them, that makes him want to listen, some kind of tug at his insides, a pulse of lust in his crotch, the desire to stick his cock in _something_.

"You were so good when we were filming," Donghyuck says. "Unlike Renjun here."

"I know how you work," Renjun mutters. "Doyoung hyung here, though." He squeezes Doyoung's cock. "He's all new. All shiny."

Doyoung lets out a shameless moan, hips canting forward, pushing at Renjun's waistband to try to get his hands against his skin. Renjun's lips brush against his ear and his breath is hot, voice low where he murmurs into Doyoung's ear.

"You never answered my question, though. Do you want to fuck me, hyung?"

Doyoung doesn't even need to hesitate. "Yes," he says. "God, yes."

"I knew it," Donghyuck says, and he realises very quickly that he's talking to Renjun — not to Doyoung. "I told you he wanted to. Who doesn't, really? You're so pretty Renjun."

"You're vain," Renjun says. "Not everyone wants to fuck me, Donghyuck."

"Anyone who doesn't is blind."

"Is this what you do?" Doyoung asks, and he's surprised at how strained his voice is. All this fucking teasing — Renjun's mouth on his neck, the sheer heat he feels from having his body against his. "You find people who want to fuck Renjun?"

"Oh, god no," Renjun says with a laugh. His hand that isn't on Doyoung's cock reaches up to rub at his nipple and Doyoung hisses. "I wanted _you_ to fuck me."

Doyoung doesn't know what to do with that info. Really, he doesn't know what to do with any of this. His brain is still lagging pretty far behind, right at the point where Renjun and Donghyuck had started making out on Donghyuck's bed in full view of him, before asking him if he'd like to join. Everything else that's happened until now has been the result of pure instinct and want to get his dick wet. Nothing else.

Maybe he'll come to some revelation that sleeping with his group mates is a terrible idea, but right now horny Doyoung is very much sold on getting his dick inside of Renjun's ass. Donghyuck and Renjun _have_ presented a very convincing case, after all.

They strip. Renjun and Donghyuck seem to alternate between arguing and being grossly in love, but he's long come to learn that that kind of behaviour is just two sides of the same coin — a creole of their own creating, a language only the two of them speak. There's an 'I love you' in every jab, just as there is in their kisses and the way they touch each other.

They make sure Doyoung is never left out. Even when Donghyuck pulls Renjun into his lap, even when he shows him off — tongue in his mouth, fingers digging into his ass — Doyoung is invited in. Donghyuck wraps a hand around his cock as he sucks Renjun off, and in turn when Renjun sucks Doyoung off — his gorgeous lips stretched around his girth — he has Donghyuck's mouth on his, his hand on the back of Renjun's head encouraging him.

They're proud of each other. That much is clear. He's not sure who enjoys showing who off more — it's like they're trying to one up each other. Doyoung is red faced and dizzy by the time Donghyuck orders him to lie on his back, and at this point Renjun looks like he's ready to devour him.

He's seen Donghyuck naked plenty of times — they've lived together for long enough that it's an inevitability — but he's never _appreciated_ him. He's toned — thick thighs, beautiful ass, those mile long legs that Doyoung kind of wants to be on his face right now. And Renjun — he's never seen Renjun naked before. Never even seen him out of his clothes — and holy fuck.

Renjun is slim — slim shoulders, slim legs, almost delicate would it not be for the way he carried himself. His waist is smooth and narrow and his stomach is toned, scattered with a smattering of moles and a near invisible trail of hair that leads down his navel to his cock.

Good god, his cock. He doesn't know how Donghyuck even fit it in his mouth — practice, maybe — and he's immensely glad he isn't getting fucked by Renjun tonight, because he really isn't sure how someone as slight as Renjun is packing so much in his pants.

"You'll be good, won't you?" Renjun asks, crouching on his haunches as he tears open the foil of the condom pulled from a near empty box in Donghyuck's dresser.

Doyoung nods. "Of course," he says. He's still dizzy. Still so fucking _turned on_. Holy shit. Renjun and Donghyuck wanted him for this. How many times have they done this? The box was almost empty, wasn't it? They must have fucked at the dorm so many times, and Doyoung had never thought of it. He's probably been home before, lying in his bed completely unaware.

The thought sends a shiver down his spine.

He'll never be able to look at Renjun and Donghyuck the same way again. Not now that he knows the noises they make when they kiss — how Donghyuck looks gagging on Renjun's cock. The way they lean into each other, how they know the spots to make each other gasp. The way Renjun had looked when Donghyuck had worked him open, gasping and panting with each slide of his fingers inside of him. It's all burned into his memory — something that, unlike the hickies he knows are reddening on his neck — will never fade. Renjun rolls the condom down his cock and he wants to take a picture, because it just seems impossible. He keeps expecting to wake up.

"Be good for him," Donghyuck says, sitting at the head of the bed. "Or I'll trip you up in every dance practice we do for the next month." His smile is sweet — only the slightest devilish hint in his eyes — and it makes Doyoung's mouth go dry. He nods, some part of him wanting to address Donghyuck with some kind of honorific.

He's always thought of him as the bratty maknae, as the little kid that exists to annoy him, but here it's transformed. This is a different Donghyuck — a different Renjun — the both of them in control. It's like the walkie talkies were practice for this moment — Donghyuck controlling him, tugging at his limbs like a puppet master.

"You good?" Renjun asks, tilting his head at Doyoung.

"Yeah," Doyoung says. He's so hard it's starting to ache — Renjun's mouth on him had been a welcome relief, but seeing him sitting over him, hand wrapped around his cock, is almost too fucking much. "God. Yeah, I'm good. You're really fucking hot."

Renjun grins and raises his eyebrows. "Thank you. I try."

"And you succeed."

"You're just trying to flatter me," Renjun laughs. Doyoung rests his hands on Renjun's hips and he thinks he sees something flare up in his eyes — a kind of want. "You wanna fuck me, hyung?" he asks. "Cause if you want to—" he shuffles forward, rubbing Doyoung's cock up and down the cleft of his ass. "—we can arrange that."

"You want him, don't you?" Donghyuck says. His fingers run up and down Doyoung's chest, dancing a path across the ridge of his collarbone. "You should give him what he wants, babe," he adds, addressing Renjun this time.

"But I like teasing," Renjun says with a pout. He sits up a little more. "I like being fucked more, though." He glances down at Doyoung and smiles. "Let's see if you're as good as you say you are."

  
  


Doyoung doesn't have time to make a witty retort. Renjun sinks down on him and the words die on the tip of his tongue, replaced with a gasp and a whine, his grip tightening on Renjun's hips as he works his cock inside of him.

He feels the mattress shift — Donghyuck shuffling down, fingers trailing down Doyoung's torso as he moves to Renjun's side.

"Good," Donghyuck says, soft. "So good, Renjun."

"Fuck," Renjun says, and it's barely a response. "Fuck, god. Doyoung — hyung."

It's obscene. Renjun is so fucking hot, gripping his cock tight as he works himself in — sitting up and asking Donghyuck for more lube, then sinking down with renewed fervour, bracing himself on Doyoung's chest as he starts to fuck him.

"It's good?" Donghyuck asks. It takes Doyoung a second to realise he's talking to him — he's nestled against Renjun's side, hand splayed against his chest, kissing his neck but staring at Doyoung.

"Yeah," Doyoung says. "Holy fuck."

"Told you," Donghyuck says. "He's so good."

Renjun seems to know exactly what he wants, and it takes Doyoung a while to break the haze that's floating on his brain — the single all consuming thought that's his brain _screaming_ at the fact he's fucking Renjun. He's literally inside of him — Renjun's nails are digging into his skin as he fucks himself on his cock — and Doyoung realises he should do something too.

His brain short circuits for a second as he watches Donghyuck cup Renjun's jaw and turn his face towards him. The ensuing kiss is sloppy — messy and heated, Renjun moaning as Doyoung jerks his hips up into him. They're kissing without finesse and somehow it makes it hotter — he can see the spit on Renjun's lips, can see Donghyuck's tongue slip into his mouth as he wraps a hand around Renjun's cock and starts to jerk him off.

It's messy and sloppy, all heat, all lack of finesse. He digs his fingers into Renjun's waist and fucks up into him at Donghyuck's behest, trying to match Renjun's pace, giving up when Renjun asks for it harder — faster. He teases — he tells Doyoung he's not trying hard enough. Chenle was better. Jaemin was better. Jaehyun fucked him better than this — is Doyoung even trying?

There's a part of Doyoung — a tiny screaming part that's smothered by how horny he is — that tells him Renjun is just egging him on, and there's the part of him chasing the flaming tail of his orgasm that doesn't give a shit and has something to prove. This is a competition — a challenge. Doyoung wants to win. The sound of skin on skin is loud and sharp and Renjun is moaning, he's whining, gasping as Donghyuck jerks at him — as he does the same for Donghyuck. His skin shimmers and shines and he looks so fucking hot, sweat dripping down his chest, Donghyuck's fingers pinching at his dark nipples, drawing moan after moan from his lungs.

He's cursing. He's cursing — he's so close. ' _You're so good, hyung'_ he says, and Doyoung feels something shoot through him — something wet and hot, something he knows is the beginning of the end. A roar in his ears, heat pricking all over his skin. Donghyuck and Renjun are almost caught in their own world and he feels forgotten — but not neglected, more like he's lucky to be here. To be privy to these people who love each other so much. Donghyuck is murmuring something to Renjun and as Doyoung feels his orgasm begin to crest inside of him he locks eyes with Donghyuck — his mouth falling open.

"You can let go," Donghyuck says. "You've been good to him. It's okay."

Doyoung doesn't need to hear it twice. He doesn't need confirmation. He lets loose a high pitched gasp and loses himself in Renjun's heat, everything exploding within him, a wave crashing into the shore and setting every part of him alight as he comes. Renjun just fucks himself through it, whining and gasping — shaking and clenching down around Doyoung as he comes, spilling all over his stomach in hot spurts.

He doesn't have much energy to do anything else but watch as Donghyuck helps Renjun off his cock — as he murmurs to him encouragement as Renjun drops down to finish him off.

Doyoung almost feels like he's intruding. It's so tender — Donghyuck caressing the back of Renjun's head, letting out little soft 'ah's between the wet slurp of Renjun's lips, little 'I love you's that don't even seem conscious. He finishes in his mouth and Renjun drinks every last drop, draping his arms over Donghyuck's shoulders as he sits up to press a kiss to his mouth.

"Was it good?" Donghyuck asks — after they've cleaned up, wiped the cum from Doyoung's abs, thrown the condom in the trash and attempted to dab away some of the sweat pooling on their skin. Renjun's wearing one of Johnny's shirts — stolen off the floor and way too big for his frame — and Donghyuck's back in his shirt and boxers.

"Yeah," Renjun says. He's leaning against him, the two of them curled at the head of the bed together, staring at Doyoung. "Was it good for you, hyung?"

_Holy fuck_. Doyoung doesn't even know what to say to that. "Yeah." He swallows. "Yeah. It was really good. Thank you."

Renjun grins. "Told you I'm good."

"Was I the best?" Doyoung asks, remembering the challenge laid down at the start of this whole event. Renjun just smiles — sweet and innocent as he can muster considering Doyoung's cock had been inside of him fifteen minutes ago.

"You'll never be the best," Donghyuck says. His eyes are lazy and hooded, but his smile is wide — a shit eating grin that Doyoung knows so well, and he realises with a sinking feeling he was never going to win this. "That's my title."

Renjun snorts. "Yeah, that and biggest ego on the planet."

"Is it a big ego if it's true?"

Renjun rolls his eyes and wraps his hands around Donghyuck's neck, mocking choking him for a second before sliding down and pulling Donghyuck's arms around his torso.

"Yes," he sighs, then glances at Doyoung. "Hyung, please knock him down a peg whenever you can. You're clearly being too soft on him."

"I think you're too soft on him," Doyoung says, laughing when Renjun tries to lunge towards him and is held back by Donghyuck.

"You're _all_ conspiring against me," Renjun says, pouting slightly as he settles back down against Donghyuck's chest. "And after I let you fuck me, too?"

"Sorry babe," Donghyuck says, pressing a kiss to his head. "Guess we can't all be winners."

He winks at Doyoung and Doyoung can’t help but laugh. Somehow, despite what Renjun and Donghyuck might tell him, he thinks he's won anyway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter ](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)and [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
